Growing up
by JustaladyX
Summary: This about the characters facing the everyday challenges of growing up. Everyone of them has their own problems to deal with but when shit gets difficult will they be strong and help each other out or will everyone go there separate ways? This my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. Huey, Jazmine, Riley, Cindy, Caeser, Hiro and a couple OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Growing up**

**I don't own anything enjoy reading.**

At a big oak tree on top of a hill stood fifteen year old Huey Freeman looking over the town of woodcrest where he lived. He always came up here to take a break from reality and just relax in tranquility. Unfortunately most times it would get interrupted by a girl named Jazmine Dubois. She drives Huey crazy sometimes but she is his Bestfriend. From the age of ten they always sat on the hill normally Huey would be reading while she chats away about ponies or something. During the years Jazmine's hyper active nature has calmed down a lot due to her maturing. She has a better understanding of the world that she lives in. On the other hand Huey is still Huey but with the help of Jazmine he's learned that not everything ends in disaster so instead of being cold all the time he is more aloof. He used to despise of the girl a lot he didn't know why she was so happy but it didn't matter because they both helped each other out in some way to become happy. They care about each other a lot but they never had admitted it to each other.

Huey's POV

I breathed in the summer breeze as I try to relax myself. Today had been a long day since it was the last day school for the summer and my dumb ass brother decided to go around causing trouble and guess who had to clean up after him, me. I don't understand why he can't just stay out of trouble for once and not have to involve me with it. I look out to the horizon and see the sun going down so I decide to go back home. I hope that grandad is out on a date because I can't be dealing with chores right now. These niggas are fucking lazy. After about twenty minutes I get to house and walk in. "Hello?" I shout through the house but I get no answer. "Phew, thank god I can just get in a shower and go to bed." I say to myself as I drag myself up the stairs. I get to my room that I don't share with Riley anymore, pick a towel and go to the bathroom to take a shower. About 30 minutes later I'm out the shower and in some black and red Nike basket ball shorts and a black wife beater. As soon as I got into the bed my phone starts to ring. I kiss my teeth. "Shit can't I get a moments peace!" I yell. I picked up the phone and started to cuss. "Fuck sake can't I rest without some idiot always on my dick now who the fuck is this!" I shout gritting my teeth but when I heard a familiar voice my face softened. Now I feel bad for not checking the caller id first. "Jesus Huey all I wanted to do was check on you but I can see this is a bad time." She spat. You could definitely hear the hurt in her voice. Instantly I replied. "Jazmine I didn't know it was you I'm sorry ok I'm just a bit stressed about Riley. Do you wanna come over and play video games?" When I had said that I could just see the smile on her face. I also smirked. "Aww Huey of course I can't stay mad at you I will be right over." She beamed and ended the conversation. I got up and went downstairs to set everything up. This was gonna be fun.

Jazmine's POV

After I ended the call I got up to look at myself in the mirror. Finally my hair relaxed and now falls down to the middle of my back. I put my hair in two pigtails like I used to and smiled at myself. After all these years I've made up my mind. I'm going to tell Huey how I feel about him this is definitely the right time. He asked me over and wants to do something I like! I'm so excited I don't know what to do. I looked at myself again. I have grown a lot in five years. I am now 5"7 and I have quite a big butt lol. Unfortunately for my boobs they are only a 34b but I don't mind I still have guys drooling over me all the time but only one has my attention. I turn around and pick up my phone off of the dresser and leave my room. I go downstairs to find my parents arguing again. "How could think such a thing Tom I actually can't believe you!" My mom yells at my dad. "Well I wouldn't be thinking this if I didn't catch you flirting with him!" My dad yells back. I walk up to them and they immediately stop. "Hey honey me and your mom was just having a disagreement it's nothing major." He said with a nervous smile on his face. I'm tired of pretend everything is alright. I glare at my dad with my piercing green eyes. He wants to avoid my gaze but he can't. "Don't you get it I'm not that naïve little girl anymore. Do you really think I'm that stupid your both sleeping around with different people and are constantly unhappy. Just get divorced already because as you can see right now it's no skin off my nose." I hissed coldly at them. Instead of waiting for a response I just walk out the front door and over to the Freeman residents. I knock on the door and wait until the young Afro boy answered the door. When I heard him getting closer to the door I put the fakest smile on my face. The door opened and I see a dreamy 6"0 Huey standing in the door way. "Jazmine." He said with that smooth voice of his. I tried not to melt and instead I bowed. "Sir Huey Percival." I thought this would be my opportunity to make him laugh. He looked at me blankly for a moment. "Jazmine get your dumb ass inside." He said with a smirk. I simply replied with satisfaction. "That's good enough for me." As we walked to the living room and put in call of duty advanced warfare for Xbox one. "Whatever, but you better be ready to get your ass beat." He said with determination I looked at him and gave him a evil grin. "You're on!"

Huey's POV

After an hour of playing COD I beat Jazmine. Of course she couldn't beat me. "Alright Huey you won what should we do now?" I thought about it for a second. "Well I'm kinda hungry so I'm gonna cook. Do you want to help?" She jumped with joy and followed me to the kitchen. "Jazmine go into the fridge and grab the mixed vegetables out." I turned to the oven and turned on the stove as I've gone to grab the wok out of the cupboard she put her hands on my shoulder. Her touch warmed my whole body but I instantly froze. "Huey stand up for a second please." She said softly. I got up but didn't want to face her because I was blushing. Then she started to speak again. "Huey after all these years and it's a surprise how we are so close. When we first me we were completely different people and what I have noticed is that as we have got older we've took a page out of each other's books to better ourselves. You have always been my Bestfriend and you always will be no matter what happens. What I'm really trying to say is the that I love you not just as my Bestfriend but something more." I lifted up my head and looked into her eyes. I saw so much love in them and it reminded me of how my mother looked at me it made me feel sad. "Huey are you okay?" She said her eyes filled with concern. "Yes I'm fine but how could you love someone like me after all I've done to you, all the hurt I caused you I don't deserve any of it." I spat. She grabbed both sides of my head, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you ever say that Huey Freeman that's the main reason why I love you. You helped me understand the world in a different light if you didn't show me that tough love I would have been lost. You helped me know who I am!" She screamed with so much passion. I don't normally do this but after that I pulled her in my arms as she sobbed. I could feel her wet tears on my soaking through my clothes. Then I whispered in her ear something. "I know that it's not obvious and I don't show it much but I love you too Jazmine." She looked up at me and smiled. She gave me a peck on the lips and carried on hugging me. "I know you're still secretly into ponies so do you wanna watch my little pony on Netflix. She squealed into my chest then ran and jumped onto the sofa. I can't believe I'm gonna put myself through this bullshit but if it makes her happy it's fine by me.


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up – Chapter 2

I don't own anything

Riley's POV

It was five o'clock in the afternoon when I finally got out of this detention. I'm very pissed off because no one thought to come get me after having to sit in a classroom fucking for two hours straight writing some bullshit when I could have been with Cindy, Ed and Rummy making this money. As I got to the end of the gates I heard a girl call my name. I turned around to see my partner in crime Cindy McPhearson hanging out of Ed's car window. I walked to the car and jumped in. "What's cracking Reezy you didn't think I was gonna leave yo ass to walk home do ya?" I grinned. "Yeah man I thought you was gonna leave a nigga out here so what we bout to do now to get this paper?" Ed pulled up to a gas station and stopped. Rummy then started to tell me and C-Murph what the next move is. "Iyte lil homies the deal is we got delivery coming in and it's full of cocaine. So me and Ed are gonna go pick that up then we gonna need y'all to move the weight. What you make you get 35% of that." Me and Cindy looked at each other with dollar signs in out eyes. "Of course we got that nigga and I know c-murph knows most of the feigns." She nodded at me. "Fo sho I got a lot a links thanks to my coke head ma." She said tryna make a joke out of it but I knew better. It was her way of dealing **with** it. "Iyte then it's settle ima drop y'all to Riley's crib then go get this yayo." Ed said as he started up the car and then we drove for about 25 minutes until we got back to my place by that time it was about 7 o'clock. Me and c-murph walked into the house.

Cindy's POV

"Yo I'm back." Riley said but no one replied then Riley turned to me. "Grandad is most probably out feeding bitches again." He sighed which made me laugh a little. "Yo granddaddy has bad taste in women don't he?" I said as we continued down the hallway. "Nigga you haven't even seen the half of it." He said shaking his head then what I saw next made me want to burst into fits of laughter. I looked over to Riley and signalled him to be quiet. I took out my phone and took a picture. Then both of us started to laugh hysterically. The two bodies asleep on the sofa jumped up like world war 3 was happening. I had to say something. "Shit did I just see bitch made Huey getting cosy with jazzy!?" I said still laughing like crazy tryna compose myself. I looked at them, there faces bright like tomatoes. I can't believe this i finally caught that uppity nigga. Wait till I show Caeser he's gonna love this! I look at the TV and start crying again. This shit is just getting better and better. Riley was laughing on the floor to much. It looked like he was turning red where he could breath properly. He quickly composed himself and he also looked at the TV. "My little ponies!, Fucking my little ponies!, shit I knew McHater was pussy whipped but not enough to sit and watched this shit!" He screamed. Huey gave me the most deadly look he could give me but I ain't no punk. I'm c-murph I ain't afraid of his bitch ass. "What nigga?, you mad cos we caught yo ass in the act?" Riley said still amused of the current event. Then I started talking. "Yeah nigga stop all that shit we know you had feelings for jazzy nigga." Huey doesn't look happy but when does he ever? "Fuck you guys." He says coldly, then he takes jazmine by the hand and up the stairs before she could even get a word in. "Stop being a bitch Huey we all know your taking her up to your room to get some pussy." Riley shouted up the stairs to him while I was snickering. "Wow I never thought he had the balls to get jazzy." He says to me. "Me either but shit I never thought that was coming." I replied. We both walk to the sofa and put scarface on. I felt a vibration in my pocket. I take it out to see who it is. The text is from Caeser.

Caez: Fo real they actually goin out now?

C-murph: Yh man bout time 2 n anyway wat u got goin on fo later?

Caez: Nothin seems like vanilla wants another round of chocolate :)

After that comment I started grinning I already felt myself getting warm inside.

C-murph: U already no wats on mind I will be der ina hour ;)

Caez: Cnt wait bae see u later

I lift my head up to see Reezy smirking at me. He was the only one that knew about me and Caeser because that nosey nigga went down my phone. He had to keep this a secret because he's my nigga and the amount of shit I can expose him with. "What nigga?, I wasn't smiling and shit." I say trying to sound convincing. "Nigga I know you like the back of my hand stop playing with me?, it's a booty call." He said still smirking at me. I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Yeah so I'm just gonna go now." I say to him but before I get out the door he puts something in my hand. I look at it and start to laugh a bit. "Remember no glove, no love, I ain't looking to be a uncle yet." He said quite brotherly. I tell him thanks and start walking over to Caeser's.


End file.
